jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 21
is the 21st chapter of the manga and the first chapter of the Mondo Grosso Arc. After arriving in England, Koko's Squad briefly engages in some training before Koko Hekmatyar heads to London to sell UAVs to Country B. Title page Jonah in the East Sussex countryside. Summary As Jonah runs through the East Sussex countryside, Lutz, who is stalking him, is unable to find him and chalks it up to the former's experience in the mountain infantry. He recalls what resulted in the current situation earlier. After demonstrating a gun, Valmet chewed him out for getting hit during the shootout in South Africa when he questioned its efficacy. Lehm added that he and Jonah were to play . Jonah was initially reluctant to play along, but Koko Hekmatyar offered him an incentive in the form of points which he could cash in for special meals. Lehm clarified that although Lutz was a marksman, he needed to learn how to maneuver in the mountains. Back in the present Lutz is unaware that he is under observation by Jonah and is thinking back to when he was unable to shoot Chinatsu in Dubai because she was a young woman. He recalls that he became a sniper in the police anti-terrorist division to take out criminals and terrorists, but not to shoot children. Furthermore he worries that if something similar happens again and Koko is threatened whether or not he can shoot if the shooter turns out to be someone who looks like Jonah. The real Jonah takes advantage of Lutz's distraction to shoot him in the butt and get him to chase him, leading him into a prepared ambush site. Here Lutz is smacked by a branch and then caught by a snare, setting him up to get shot up by Jonah. Back at the shooting range the rest of the squad has a laugh at his expense. The following morning in London Koko is getting dressed and wakes up Valmet for their meeting with the UAV procurement committee of the European Country B, which is currently engaged in a territorial dispute with the Middle Eastern Country A. At the Country B embassy Koko is greeted by Kuroto, who is with the foreign relations committee. Tojo gives her the heads up that has sent the former actress turned arms dealer Amalia Torohovsky of the Euro Group to represent them. When she sees Amalia Koko admires her beauty, to Valmet's dismay. Anime and manga differences *The opening sequence showing Jonah running through the countryside is omitted. *Valmet fires a short burst of paintballs at the target. *Jonah observes Lutz from within some bushes as opposed to behind them. *The episode suggests that Lutz was formerly with the . The flashback sequences of Chinatsu are longer. *Lutz is shot first in the left butt cheek. There are two snares which grab him by an arm and leg, making the shot pattern of the paintballs different. *Koko's outfit for the meeting is different. *Kuroto is shown but not named. *Amalia is shown noticing Koko after the former admires her beauty. Debut appearances *Kuroto *Amalia Torohovsky Category:Volume 4 21